A Different Kind of Adventure
by Rachel Riddle-Malfoy
Summary: Just a little something I found while moving.  Please don't flame me, I wrote this a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something I found in one of my journals from when I was in high school. Not sure how it will turn out, but I am trying to edit it as I type so it is at least a little better than what I started with. I'm also trying to get another chapter of **_**Into the Darkness**_** up, but I'm at a loss…it's just not coming to me right now.**

Chapter 1 ~ We Meet Again

Fiore. The name said it all. He was Darien's childhood friend. Kisenian had taken control of him once more and was trying to destroy earth. I really wanted to scream. "Darien, you do know what this means don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, and we'll have to split up," he said.

I was horrified at the thought. When the Sailors split, we are not as powerful. I thought on this a moment and then said, "I will go into space with Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, and the other three original scouts. No offense or anything, but we'll be able to use the Sailor Planet Attack, and the rest of you together are just as strong as that. If we split this way, we'll have equal power on both sides at least.

Rini got so excited, "You are _always_ right and _I _get to go into space?"

"You're the power that evens us out Rini," I said gently.

"Cool!" she exclaimed.

It was settled, half of us were going into space and half of us weren't. Equal power on both sides. I just hoped it would be enough.

"Alright," I said, "I guess we should used the Sailor Teleport."

"You're right," Sailor Moon agreed. "We'll have an element of surprise."

When we use the teleport power, we make a circle and gather our powers. We say our planet powers respectively and then say Sailor Teleport. Then we disappear to the place we want to go. We did precisely this and headed into space to defend our planet.

"Well," Uranus said, "all we can do now is wait."

"Yeah," Neptune said.

Meanwhile, we had just arrived in space.

"There is the ship," I said. "Straight ahead." I knew we were in the right place because I saw a picture of the Kisenian Blossom flower on the side of the ship. We concentrated hard and found ourselves inside the ship. I led the way, just in case of any unwanted attention. I felt evil all around. I knew were were getting closer to the control room because I had to keep zapping all the androids. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we saw the control room door. Everyone stood back and I got ready to fire. Blam! Almost in an instant, the door was disintegrated. Rini got a little over excited and almost yelled, but we stopped her just in time. When the smoke cleared, I saw him. Fiore. "Stay alert Sailors," I said.

"Right," they all said together, but Darien was watching Fiore the whole time.

I saw right away that Kisenian wasn't the same. She was actually human, but yet she was controlling Fiore the same way she had before. He would listen to anything she said. I knew she was waiting for us. Fiore, however, was very surprised to see us.

"Darien!" Fiore exclaimed. "I can't believe you're here." He hugged him but Darien didn't move a muscle.

"He isn't your friend anymore Fiore," Kisenian said.

"Darien," said Fiore, "is this true?"

"I'm afraid so Fiore," Sailor Moon said.

Fiore looked like he had just been hit in the face. "Darien, this can't be true."

"Fiore, you aren't you anymore and we have to stop people from doing bad things."

"You're right little girl," Kisenian finally spoke up. "we are evil, but all we want is energy."

"No," Rini said, "you want Earth to be no more."

"You may be right," Kisenian said. "We do want the Earth to stop thriving. They shunned poor Fiore and now you will all pay."

"Nice speech," I said, "but you won't get away with any of it." I powered up and fired a large energy blast at Kisenian. She didn't even have time to move as my energy wave hit her square. I felt her energy drop way low. Sailor Moon got ready to attack also and powered up.

Just then, Fiore grabbed Sailor Mini Moon. He was going to suck away her energy.

"Help!" she screamed.

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled. Fiore was laughing the whole time. I knew that I had to do something and do it very fast. I formulated a plan. Well Part of a plan.

I yelled, "Hey Fiore, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

He dropped Rini and started for me. _Good, _I thought, _Sailor Moon can take care of Rini now._ Kisenian stopped Fiore before he could challenge me. That wasn't good. "Leave her to me, darling, you take care of the traitor." She pointed at Darien.

Luna looked at me, jumped on my shoulder, and asked, "What's your plan?"

"Umm," I said.

"You don't have a plan!" she exclaimed.

"Look, I'm making this up as I go," I said. Luna probably could have killed me but she didn't have time. She barely had time to jump off my shoulder before Kisenian attacked. "Not here," I said. "If you want a real fight, I'll give it to you. We need a more open area to make it good."

"Fine," she said. "Well go wherever you want to go."

"Okay," I said and blinked my eyes. When we got to a deserted place we fought. I don't remember very much of the actual fight, but I know that it was long and hard. I finally beat her down. When I got back to the ship I saw that Darien trying to help Fiore. Without Kisenian, he was normal. They helped him and we all went back to Earth.

Once we arrived on Earth, we were greeted with smiles and warm greetings. After we told Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn what took place, we went to my house. We were just going to eat and talk, but after Darien went home we decided to have a sleepover. Being a Sailor Scout is hard work, but I would soon find out there were a lot of things that would be harder.

You know, I never thought I'd be anything more than a normal girl. But I guess I'm already not a normal girl. I just found out that I have a bit of magic blood in me. Now I don't know what this means for sure, but the letter I just got says I need to go to Kings' Cross Station in London. That's where I am going now. I'm on a plane to London, England. Serena is coming with me, but she is sleeping right now. I don't know what to expect at this place called Hogwarts. I hope I will still be able to do my Sailor Duties. We're almost there so I'll have to go. Serena's waking up and everyone know how she gets when she's sleepy

When I got off the plane, I had no idea where I should go to get all the stuff I would need. I knew that I wouldn't just find it lying around. I got out the letter and read it again. I had missed a note at the bottom. I was sure it had not been there before. It said, _Hagrid will meet you at the airport. You'll not be able to miss him._ The letter was right. This huge guy came up to us and asked if one of us got a letter to meet Hagrid. I answered yes and he told us to follow him.

"We've been trying to get in touch with you for years," he said.

I really had no idea what he was talking about. Serena and I followed him out of the airport and readied ourselves for a different kind of adventure.


	2. Like Magic

**A/N: Okay…so here's the deal…I wrote this when I was a teenager and stupid. I'm doing my best to make it decent, but I swear the chapters get better as I get older. I'm trying to edit along the way while staying true to the idea I had the moment I wrote it. A review or two would be nice and give me some encouragement. I also finished the second chapter of **_**INTO THE DARKNESS**_** the sequel to **_**BE AFRAID**_**. They are my babies…check them out too!**

**PS: I don't own anything you recognize. K thx.**

CH 2 ~ Like Magic

We soon found out all about Hagrid. He seemed to know everything about me. Hagrid was an only child grown up. His father was a warlock and his mother a giant. (And I thought I had problems!) He was expelled in his 5th year at Hogwarts and is now Keeper of Keys and Grounds there. I was soon as lost as Serena was confused. Finally after what seemed like days, Hagrid said, "Here we are." We were outside a shady looking restaurant called The Leaky Cauldron.

We went to a place called Diagon Alley. I never imagined that a world like this could exist. We were able to get all of the things I needed. It was beginning to grow dark by the time we made it back to the restaurant. It turned out that it was an inn as well as an eatery so we would be staying there until the day the train leaves. I'm leaving for Hogwarts in two days. In two days I will be starting an even grander adventure, but I must sleep now. Things are definitely getting more exciting.

When I said exciting, I had no idea this would be such a big deal. Hagrid said to stick to the ticket. How were we going to do that when there was no Platform 9 ¾? Of course, being a Sailor Scout, I knew anything was possible. When we finally did figure out how to get on the platform, it was nearly time to go. Serena couldn't get through, so I'll be on my own from now on. I ran to the train and found an empty compartment to sit in.

It didn't stay empty for long, however. Not five minutes after I got settled, I heard a knock at the door. In walked three people. They introduced themselves as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. They seemed nice enough and even told me a little more about Hogwarts. I think we might get to be good friends. At least, Hermione and I will. She seemed ecstatic to have another girl to talk to.

When we got to the school we went to a huge dining hall. I think Harry and Hermione knew more about me than they were letting on, or at least were told to find me because they motioned to one of the adults at the head table. She came over to us and told me to come with her. Harry tried to come with us, but the woman told him to stay and eat. She introduced herself then as Professor McGonagall. She explained to me that I was way behind and should have come here years ago. Normally students come when they are eleven. I'm almost sixteen. She came upon a very ugly statue of some kind. She whispered in its ear what I suspect to be some kind of password and a spiral staircase came out of the ground. We followed the staircase up to another door. She knocked and entered the room.

From what I could see, there was no one around. As I marveled at all the baubles Professor McGonagall went over to a particularly high shelf and grabbed a ratty looking hat. She came over and plopped the hat on my head. It was on my head less than a second before it shouted, "Griffindor!" I was more than a little startled by this but all she said was to eat (sandwiches had appeared on the desk) so that we could get my education figured out.

An elderly man came in just as I was polishing off my third sandwich. He suggested that, with my permission, he put everything I was supposed to know into my head magically. Of course I said yes. Serena isn't the only person who likes shortcuts. I think he also put the history of Hogwarts in my head too. I know things now that I never thought were possible. After I finished eating, they told me to go to my common room and gave me the password. With my new knowledge of magic and Hogwarts, it was easy to find.

When I got to the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for me. They wanted to know all about what happened so I told them. Since no one had told me not to tell, I figured it would be okay. Besides, these three seem to know a lot more about what's happening to me than I do. I realized as I was telling them what happened in the tower office that I had forgotten to ask the professor about my Sailor Scout duties. I was worried about Serena as well. She never did well in new places and probably didn't know how to get back to Tokyo. Hopefully she would get a hold of Amy, Rae, or Lita. I feel asleep thinking about how I was going to balance everything that my life had handed me.

My first night at Hogwarts didn't go too terribly. I didn't sleep as well as I thought I would, but I think it has to do with what they did to me. It was a lot of information to process. My first class is about to start. I was given a schedule today during breakfast. It's still weird to me that I have to go to a dining hall to eat meals. I really missed going to Lita's before school. She is an amazing cook.

My classes are great. I never thought I'd be able to turn a mouse into a water goblet. They said it was review material, but it was new to me (even if I didn't have a problem). So far, I haven't been able to talk to the other Sailor Scouts. I've been here two weeks now and still haven't gotten permission to talk to them, let alone leave to save the day. I still have my transformation pen, but I'm afraid to use it for fear of exposure.

Another thing that I've discovered is that there's a little town down the road a ways that is made up entirely of witches and wizards. There are all kinds of stores and places to get food and drinks. The best place I've been so far is the Three Broomsticks. They have a wonderful drink called Butterbeer. I'm really starting to like it here.

I've found something I don't like. Potions. Not that it's a hard class, I'm actually quite good at brewing, but the professor is extremely biased and rude to all Griffindors. Lucky me, I was the one he decided to pick on for the year. He made a complete fool of me in class, so I used a tiny Venus shock to take him down a notch. Everyone thought it was extremely funny. Even most of the Slytherins, who we had class with, laughed. A select few, I suppose they are the leaders of the house, just scowled.

As awful as Potions class is, nothing has brightened my day more than learning to fly. It was exhilarating. I'd never thought to use a broom that way. Harry even said that he would teach me how to play Quiddich. He said I was a natural at flying and could be almost as good as him. He bragged that he had been the best flyer since his first year. He even got on the house team, which was not allowed. He must get his talent from his father. I'd seen a trophy in one of the halls that had Potter's name on it. He has a broom called a Firebolt. I rode it only once before he said that I needed one just like it. I think he told the Griffindor captain how good I was because I was just appointed back-up seeker. I also got a Firebolt of my own by owl post. The first game is in a week.


	3. Quidditch, Scouting, and Malfoy

**A/N: Okay…so here's the deal…I wrote this when I was a teenager and stupid. I'm doing my best to make it decent, but I swear the chapters get better as I get older. I'm trying to edit along the way while staying true to the idea I had the moment I wrote it. A review or two would be nice and give me some encouragement.**

**I also don't own anything you recognize. Thx.**

Chapter 3 ~ Quidditch, Scouting, and Malfoy

Well, Quidditch was so much fun. The match was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Apparently, the Puffs aren't very good. We were ahead 170-10 in the first hour. I did get to play for part of the game, but not as Seeker. On of the Chasers was injured by a bludger. The back up player was sick, so I stepped in to help. After three hours, Harry finally spotted the Snitch. We won the game 310-90. It was a good first game and I might even be moved to chaser. Practice was interesting after that. The next game is against Slytherin. I've discovered an amazing house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. We've been practicing twice as hard for this match. Enough about Quidditch and Slytherin, I have to get to the headmaster's office.

I finally have permission to help the Scouts when they call. I'm really not sure how, but my communicator has started working again. I got my first call right after I left the office. Dumbledore may know more than he's letting on. The mission I went on was very important. Serena needed all of the Scouts' powers to vanquish the monster.

I've mentioned that I'm allowed to go on missions, but I forgot to say that I'm not to be seen. Apparently the magical world has a 'Big Bad' too. If he found out about me or the other Sailor Scouts, he could try to get us on his side. Usually this is pretty easy with the time difference between Hogwarts and Tokyo. My missions are at night. The only person I have to look out for is Filch and his cat.

So far, I haven't had any problems. Very few people are brave enough to stay out after curfew. Maybe brave isn't the right word- I should probably say that most people aren't stupid enough to stay out past curfew because it means detention if you get caught. I say most because what would happen next would surprise even me.

I'm not sure whether to be excited or terrified. I've been seen. I guess I should explain. Darien called last night saying that the Scouts were in trouble and needed my help. Of course I left as soon as I could. Sneaking out isn't the hard part. It's getting back in that's tricky. The Scouts are all fine. We took out the monster after a day-long battle. Yeah, I missed classes. I'm sure the professors are going to love me tomorrow when I try to explain. Maybe I'll talk to Dumbledore about it. There's always a possibility that missions will take more than a few hours. But I digress…

I was sneaking back in just now and bumped into the last person on Earth I wanted to see. Yes, Draco Malfoy just knocked me flat on my arse.

"Well, well, well," he said. "What do we have here? A Gryffindor out after curfew? I thought only Saint Potter and his goody-goody friends were allowed to do that." He smirked.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I'm just trying to get back to my common room," I told him hoping he wouldn't notice how tired I was.

"Wearing the same clothes you were yesterday?" he asked his grin widening.

"How did you know that?" I wasn't entirely sure he even knew I existed let alone noticed what clothes I wore.

"I know quite a lot of things about you Mina. Like I know for a fact that you weren't in class today and, by the look of things, you just snuck back into the castle. Where were you?"

"I don't have to tell you anything Malfoy," I said walking past him.

I almost made it too, but he grabbed my arm and spun me back to him. "You do have to tell me, unless you'd like to tell Professor Snape," he said with a knowing look.

Now there's a choice. Tell the Prince of Pompus or deal with Snape. What did I do? I hear you cry. I lied. "I went to Tokyo. A friend needed help. Ok?" It was still sort of the truth. The kind of thing you can get by with even under Veritaserum.

"Isn't Tokyo in Japan?" Apparently Draco Malfoy had suddenly taken great interest in my life. Perfect.

"Duh Malfoy. Get a map."

"I wouldn't talk like that if I was in your position. Actually, I wouldn't talk at all," he said. Then he kissed me. Draco Fucking Malfoy kissed ME. And then he disappeared. I just stood there a moment, and then ran straight to the common room. I was lucky enough to not meet anyone else on my way. I'll have to go see Professor Dumbeldore about my homework in the morning. I went straight to my bed and zonked out. I didn't notice that another someone was watching me.


End file.
